Noin
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: A retelling of the story Petronella.


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. I also don't own the story Petronella. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Noin 

Once upon at time in the kingdom of Sanc, four sons were always born to the King and Queen. The oldest son was always named Wufei, the second Duo, the third Heero, and the youngest was always named Noin. When the princes came of age, they always went out into the world to seek their fortunes. What became of the three oldest princes was never known, but the youngest prince always rescued a princess and returned to rule the kingdom. It had always been like that, until now.

King Noin the thirty-first and Queen Katerina had been blessed with three sons with a fourth on they way. Only their fourth child was turned out to be a girl.

"What are we going to do? This has never happened in the history of the kingdom," the king said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," replied hid wife, who was a good deal more practical than her husband.

They named the baby Noin anyway and figured that something would happen to solve the problem in the future. The years went by and the time for the princes to go and seek their fortunes came.

Wufei, Duo, and Heero said goodbye to their parents. As they were saddling up, they noticed that there were four horses waiting.

"There must be some mistake," Wufei said.

"No mistake, I'm coming with you," Noin said.

She was dressed in traveling clothes with a sword and pack.

"Look Noin, you should stay here. I'm sure some prince will come along and marry you," Duo said.

"A princess has never gone questing before," Wufei added.

Noin ran a hand through her short raven hair; her violet eyes were determined.

"There's a first time for everything."

Heero said nothing. He knew better than to try and argue with his sister when she was in this mood. No one had ever been able to out stubborn Noin.

The four of them set off. After several days they came to a place where the road split four ways. An old man sat at the crossroads.

"Where do these roads go?" Wufei asked.

"The first goes to the city of Terra, the second to the keep of the Sweepers, the third to the port of Esun, and the fourth the house of Zechs the enchanter. That's one by the way," the old man replied.

"What do you mean that's one?" Duo asked.

"I must sit here and answer one question per person who comes by," the man answered. "That's two."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Noin asked.

The man jumped for joy.

"You already have, Princess. That was the one question that breaks the curse. I will tell you anything you wish."

"Where can I find a prince to rescue?"

"Take the fourth road. You will find a prince in the house of Zechs the enchanter."

"Then that's where I'm going," Noin said.

"Goodbye then," said Wufei. "I'm going to go to the city of Terra."

"Good luck sis," Duo called as he took the second road.

"Hn," was all Heero said as he waved to Noin and took the third road.

After they had left, Noin asked, "Would you mind if I asked another question?"

"Shoot."

"How do I go about rescuing the prince? I don't really have experience in these things."

"I don't know everything, but there are three items that will help you. When you complete a task for him, the enchanter will offer you a reward. Ask for a comb, a mirror, and a ring."

Noin thanked the man and started down the fourth road. It ended at a beautiful manor. A young man with ginger hair and deep blue eyes was reading a book in a lawnchair in front of the manor.

"Is this the house of Zechs the enchanter?" Noin asked.

"I think it is. Actually, I'm sure it is," he replied.

"Who are you?"

"Prince Treize of Oz. Would you mind moving? I'm reading about the art of war and you're in my light."

"You don't seem to be much of a prince," Noin said.

"Funny. My father says that all the time."

The door of the house opened. Out stepped a man with long platinum blond hair and intense sky blue eyes. Noin knew at once that he must be the enchanter.

"What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"I wish to work for you," Noin replied.

"I cannot refuse you, but be warned it will be very dangerous."

Noin looked at the prince; she was expected to rescue him.

"I will do it."

"If you complete the tasks I set for you, you will be rewarded; if you fail, you must die."

The three of them had dinner together. Afterwards, Zechs led Noin to the kennels. There were five black dogs inside.

"You must watch my dogs all night."

He locked Noin inside. The dogs began to growl and snarl at her. Noin pulled together her courage and extended her hand to them.

"You must be lonely."

The next morning, Zechs found the dogs curled around Noin, asleep.

"You are a brave one. If you had tried to run, they would have attacked you," he said. "What would you like for a reward?"

"I want a comb for my hair," Noin said.

He gave her a comb carved from sandalwood.

Prince Treize was tinkering with a mobile suit.

"You know," he said to her, "I can't seem to get this thing to work."

"You're out of gas," Noin snapped, the fuel gauge was clearly marked.

She went to the enchanter, "I will work for you another night."

That night Zechs took Noin to the stable. Inside were five black stallions.

"Tonight you must watch my steeds," he said and locked her in.

The horses started to rear and stamp. Noin noticed that their troughs were empty.

"You must be hungry."

She brought the horses as much hay and grain as she could carry. Then she began to groom them.

When Zechs let her out in the morning, he said, "you are kind. If you had run from them, they would have trampled you. What do you wish as a reward?"

"I want a mirror to look into."

The enchanter gave her a mirror made of jade. Noin looked over to where Treize was doing fencing exercises. He was handsome and a prince.

"I will work for you one more night," she said.

That night Zechs took her to the mews. Inside were five black hawks.

"Tonight you must watch my falcons," said as he locked her in.

The falcons began to scream and beat their wings at her.

"That's not how birds sing. Listen."

Noin began to sing sweetly.

"You are as clever as you are kind and brave," said the enchanter. "If you had run, they would have pecked and clawed at you. What reward do you wish this time?"

"I want a ring for my finger."

Zechs gave her a silver ring set with a single sapphire.

Noin slept all that day. Early the next morning, she went to Prince Treize's room.

"Wake up. I'm going to rescue you."

"But I'm comfortable," he complained, sounding like a child telling his mother he didn't want to go to school.

Noin dragged him down to where her horse and several others were stabled. She saddled two horses and they mounted. They rode away as fast as the wind.

They had not gone far when they heard hooves thundering behind. The enchanter was following them.

"What should we do?" Noin asked Treize.

"Beats me."

"You're a big help."

Not knowing what else to do, Noin tossed the comb over her shoulder. Where it landed a forest sprang up.

The enchanter magiced up an axe and began to chop down the forest. Soon he was gaining on them again. This time Noin threw the mirror over her shoulder. Where it landed a lake appeared.

The enchanter got a boat by magic and began to row across the lake. Soon he was following them on foot.

Noin threw the ring. It landed on the ground and sat there. When Zechs stepped on it, it widened and trapped him.

"That's the end of him," Treize said.

Noin glared at him then looked back at the enchanter.

"I can't just leave him there to starve."

She got off her horse and walked over to him.

"If I let you go, will you promise to let the prince go free?"

Zechs stared at her in astonishment.

"Let him go free? What are you talking about? I'm glad to get rid of him."

Noin looked surprised, "I don't understand. Weren't you holding him prisoner?"

"Certainly not. He came to visit me for a weekend. At the end of it he asked to stay for another day or so. I'm very polite and said yes. He stayed on and on and on. I didn't like to be rude to a guest, and I couldn't just kick him out. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't dragged him off."

"But then why were you chasing him?"

"I wasn't chasing him. I was chasing you. You're just the girl I've been looking for. You're brave and kind and clever, and beautiful as well."

"Oh. I see."

Noin paused a moment, "Hm. How do I get this ring off you?"

"Give me a kiss."

She did so. The ring vanished from around Zechs and reappeared on Noin's finger.

"I don't know what my parents will say when I come home with you instead of a prince."

"Let's go and find out, shall we?"

Zechs mounted on horse and Noin the other. Off they went, side by side, leaving Prince Treize of Oz to walk home as best he could.

Owari (the end)

  



End file.
